Shadows of the Past
by The Devious Angel
Summary: After having reucurring dreams,Heloise decides to look into who she truly is and where she's from. Meanwhile Jimmy finally realizes his feelings for her. JxH .
1. prologue

Here is the first part of my new story. I will say that it will be the darkest fic I wrote and there will be blood and violence later.

I hope you all will like this.

* * *

><p>It was a dark night, the sky was black like the color black, and the moon was covered by the storm clouds that rested up there. Rain poured down on the city as the clouds grew darker.<p>

Running down the streets was a young girl. She was about 10 years old with a small and cute figure. Her tan colored hair reached over her back and was messed up and dirty. The little girl was wearing a pink dress with a red sash across like a belt. There was a white layer under her skirt which normally could not be seen but part of the pink top layer had been ripped off and the white under skirt showed. Part of her sash was torn and ripped as was one of her sleeves while the other was in better shape. Bits and pieces of her dress were torn up and if one looked close enough, they would see blood splattered over most of it. Her small white shoes were stained with blood as well as it dripped from her dress to her legs. Her arms were covered with it too as her left arm had been cut.

Her Blue eyes were stained with tears as she ran, and a gash of blood was at her forehead…where she had been struck. The girl ran down the street with the rain heavily pouring down upon her from the heavens. Her breathing was deep and exhausted as she ran through puddle after puddle.

She spotted a alleyway and quickly turned into it. She staggered slowly and leaned upon the wall for a moment before falling to her knees from exhaustion. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, there was some hair in front of her so she could just faintly see her surroundings. She brought her knees to her chest and pulled her head into them. She sat there crying as the blood ran down her body. She was just relieved to have escaped and lucky to be alive. The girl looked up at the sky as the rain got harder. She was cold. And she was all alone in this world.

Her name.

Heloise.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked it so far. the other chapters will be longer, since this is just the prologue.<p> 


	2. A mysterious dream

Hi fellow Jts fans.

i'm not gonna bore you with this part.

so here's the first real chapter of this story.

* * *

><p>Heloise shot up out of her bed. She was breathing heavily and she had been sweating in her sleep. "What-what was that?" she asked out loud to herself.<p>

She had been sleeping when all of a sudden, instead of her usual dreams of a certain blonde boy, she had dreamed about a young girl running away and had blood all over her.

She looked to her clock and realized she had overslept a little longer than normal. She hopped out of bed and walked to her bathroom. She switched her red and black striped pajama's for her usual Maroon dress. She then grabbed her brush and fixed her hair. She then looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at her reflection. Mainly at her scar. Heloise brought up her hand to her forehead and touched said scar.

"That was...kind of weird." Heloise said aloud to herself. She thought about it for a minute and thought about her dreams meaning. She knew nothing like that had ever happened to her as far as she could remember. So she figured maybe it was someone who she had hurt. nfortunately she could not come up with anyone in mind. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom and into her living room. She sat down on her couch and began reading one of her books. She found it hard to focus however and instead of imagining a muscular Jimmy and herself kissing, all she could see in her head were the images from her dream.

"Ugh. Why can't I stop thinking about it!" She yelled in frustration. She sat her book down and decided to go outside. 'Maybe some fresh air would help.' She thought. She opened her door and walked out of her house.

"Hey Heloise! Up here!"

Heloise turned her head around to see Jimmy and Beezy, on the top of Jimmy's roof. "How and why are you two up there?" She asked as she went over. "It was Beezy's idea, unfortunately we kinda can't get down now." Jimmy explained to her from atop the roof.

Heloise shrugged and pulled out a slingshot and a small light green creature with pointy ears from behind her back and aimed and shot the creature at Beezy, making him crash into Jimmy and both fell to the ground with a thud.

"You did'nt have to be so rough you know." Beezy said a little annoyed to Heloise. "Yeah, but I enjoy it." She smiled back in a satified manner. The boys picked themselves off of the ground and Jimmy dusted his clothes off for a second before looking to Heloise. "So Heloise, what's up?" He asked her casually.

"Nothing much, but I had such a weird dream last night and now I can't stop thinking about it." She explained. "Is it the dream where all the mustard in the world is gone and you have to use mayonaise instead?" Beezy asked her. He sounded kind of scared. "Uh, Beez. That's you're reuccoring dream." Jimmy pointed out. "No you are!" was the reply he got from the red demon. Heloise rolled her eyes at him. "So what was it about?" Jimmy asked

Heloise explained "Well I saw someone running in the rain, and the person was crying and bleeding." "Wow that IS weird." Jimmy replied. "Oh so my dreams arent interesting but hers is!" Beezy complained. "Beezy.." Sighed a little annoyed.

"Look I would love to stay and talk about this, but I kinda have to get to work. Later Jimmy." She said aloofly and she walked off to the misery inc. factory. Jimmy waved goodbye to her as she left. "Too bad she has work. I wanted her to come and join us today." Jimmy said disapointed.

"Dude, she would totally ruin our fun! Why would you WANT her to come?" Beezy asked his blonde friend. "Oh come on why do you two always have to fight?" Jimmy asked. "Because she's a gnasty evil girl." Beezy announced.

"I heard that!" Heloise cried out in the distance.

* * *

><p>Heloise walked down the streets of miseryville as usual. However she felt something behind her. Heloise turned around and saw nothing. She shrugged and kept going. About a block later she felt a presence again and looked around. Still nothing. She sighed and kept on. She then felt a small tap on her shoulder.<p>

She whipped her head around and saw a lady standing behind her. She had long grey hair down to her feet and she had deep black eyes and was wearing a dark indigo cloak around her body. She had yellowish skin and two orange horns on her head, she also had a ponited noise.

"What do you want?" Heloise snapped annoyed to the stranger. "Hello, my name is Ms. Bey and I wanted to ask you some questions." The woman spoke in an old lady like voice. "Yeah, well buzz off! I'm busy right now." Heloise angrily spoke and she started to walk off. "I'm sorry but I sense that you had some conflict inside of you and I wanted to help you." Ms. Bey called out to her. "Yeah well, you're wrong. I'm not conflicted in any way. So leave me alone before I send my cyborg bears after you!" She yelled back.

"Ok then, but in case you want to see me again. heres my card." She threw a business card over to Heloise and the girl reluctantly caught it. "Bye Heloise." The old women called out to her as she left.

"Stupid lady, I don't need help with anything. Nothings wrong at all, I-wait, how did she know my name?" Heloise asked aloud. She then looked at the card and read "Ms. Q. Bey. Psychic Witch."

* * *

><p>Who is Ms. Bey? What do Helly's dreams mean? How did the boys get on the roof? find out almost all of those answers next time.<p>

Review pleaz. ^w^


	3. A possibility

Hi everyone. Just one thing before this next chap:

I am thinking of revising the previous chapter since it did not come out the way I wanted it to and was rushed. I am also debating to change the myysterious ladies name. ( Q. Bey is a shout out to the character Kyubey in Puella magi madoka magica since they both decieve people)

tell me if you want the first chapter changed or not. now here we go...

* * *

><p>Heloise stared at the card she had just recieved. 'Psychic? that has to be made up.' she thought to herself. she then decided to not think about it for now and put it in some pocket that she puts things in on her dress (where, I have no idea).<p>

She continued down to misery inc and walked down the halls until she reached her lab. When she got there she found the place covered in purple goo, pumpkins, toilet water and fudge. Her eyes scanned the room until she spotted her short one eyed assistant: Dorkus. "Dorkus, what the misery is all of this?" she questioned in an angry tone as she headed to him. "Well I was organizing the file cabinet and things got a little out of hand." He admitted. "Out of hand! this doesnt even-" she began ranting but stopped and pulled her hand up to her face in annoyance. "ugh never mind, just get this place cleaned up NOW!" Heloise demanded, Dorkus did a little military hand salute thingie and when to cleaning it all up.

Heloise then turned to her latest invention and began to tighten some of the screws on it. However she found herself unable to focus. The memory of her dream kept playing in her head. 'Why did I have that dream?' she thought. She turned to Dorkus and asked "Hey Dorkus, did I ever cause a little girl to bleed all over and make her cry?". Dorkus looked up from his cleaning and said "nope, never saw that one before, why?" "I had a dream like that that last night and It won't get out of my head." Heloise explained in an irritated tone.

"well maybe that was a memory of yourself before you came here." Dorkus suggested "Are you saying that I was crying!" Heloise's voice suddenly rose in anger "Oh no I didn't mean it like that!" He cried out but the next thing he knew Heloise had pressed a button and sent some exploding butterflies after him.

As Dorkus ran around screaming in terror, Heloise thought about what he said about it being in her past. She realized that she didn't remember her past life and that it was indeed a possibility! She walked out of her lab to go ask the one person who would know the information she needed.

"Boss can you please turn off these butterf-OW!"

* * *

><p>Lucius was in his office doing some 'important' work, and by important I mean tricking Samy into drinking a cup of hot sauce for his amusement. Lucius was laughing at Samy's misery when he heard a knock at the door. "Go away I'm busy!" he yelled to whoever was at the door. But a moment later the door burst open and just happen to hit Samy as he ran by looking to get the taste out of his mouth. Heloise stood in the doorway and said "Lucius, I got a question and I need answers NOW!" she angrily demanded. "Fine" the red demon sighed "what is it?" Heloise approached his desk and sat down in a chair. Her expression was serious and there was a look in her eyes that told people to tell her what she wanted to know or else.<p>

"What was my life like before I came to Miseryville?" She asked. Lucius had a look of surprise on his face, he was not expecting this. "Why do you want to know?" he asked "Long story short, I had a dream and I think it may have been part of my past." Heloise explained. Lucius then sighed and said "Well unfortunately I have absolutely no knowledge of your past life." he admitted "Then how did I get here?" Heloise asked in a demanding tone. "I don't know about that either, all I know is that one day you came into Miseryville and applied to work for me." Lucius answered "Come on! There must be something your not telling me!" she yelled "Sorry Heloise, but Lucius is telling the truth." Samy said as he walked into the conversation. "I was with him when he met you and you never told us anything about your past. you said you never wanted to speak of it again."

Heloise stared for a moment in shock 'Why would I say that? What happened before I got here?' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Jimmy and Beezy were in Jimmy's backyard. Jimmy was holding a baseball bat in his hands and was in a batting position. Beezy on the other hand was holding a small green creature with pointy ears, she threw the creature to Jimmy and he hit the thing with his bat. Whatever the thing was went flying and straight into Lucius's window.<p>

"Woops." Jimmy said "No problem, dad doesn't mind" Beezy told his friend "Or did he say if we do it again he'd feed us to the sharks?" Beezy wondered while putting his hand to his face for a questionable look.

"Man, why did Heloise have to go today? I bet she would have loved this." Jimmy said disappointed. Beezy went over to Jimmy and said " First, Heloise would hate this. And second, you have been talking about her ALOT lately!"Beezy pointed out. "No I haven't! Name one time I've mentioned her all week." Jimmy said defensively. Beezy pulled a remote out of nowhere and pressed a button.

Montage:

Jimmy and Beezy are at the park eating ice cream and before Jimmy eats his he says "I bet Heloise would want some too." Beezy stopped eating to give an annoyed look.

Next, the two of them are at the beach swimming and Jimmy pops out of the water and says "Maybe Heloise should have come, I bet she loves swimming." Beezy looked annoyed and slowly sinks into the water.

Next Jimmy is waiting outside a bathroom while Beezy's inside on the toilet and says "We should ask Heloise to come with us later." an annoyed grunt can be heard from inside the bathroom.

End of montage

Jimmy rubs his hand behind his head and says " Have I really been talking about her that much lately?" "Dude you've said her name at least 12 times today alone!" Beezy tells him "Oh come on Beez, it's nothing big, I just want her to be with us more cause she seems lonely." Jimmy tells his friend.

Beezy scoffs and mutters "yeah right" Jimmy hears this and asks "What?" Beezy turns to his friend and says " Dude I totally know what's up with you!" Jimmy is confused and says "Nothing's 'up' with me! I just want Heloise to be with us more often, I mean she seems so lonely and I think she would like to be with us, plus she's been having weird dreams and I'm worrieda maybe something happened to her and I wanna make sure she's ok."

"dude it kinda sounds like you've got a crush on her."

* * *

><p>so that's it for now, hope u like it<p> 


	4. Heloise's descicion

Hola chicos y chicas y pantelones

Time for the next chaptEr. Sorry it's a little short.

* * *

><p>Jimmy stood frozen in place for awhile, Beezy's words rung through his head.<p>

'Dude it kinda sounds like you've got a crush on her. You've got a crush on her. Crush on her' echoed inside of Jimmy's mind. Jimmy was replaying it through his head to try to make sense of it. 'Is it true, do I have a crush on Heloise?' Jimmy thought to himself.

Beezy looked at his friend and waved his hand in front of Jimmy's face. No reaction. "Was it something I said?" Beezy asked to no one in particular. Jimmy finally snapped out of his thoughts and said " Could it be true? Could I have fallen for her?" he asked himself. Beezy looked at him and asked in an annoyed tone " oh no, are you going to go and start questioning your feelings and leave everyone and everything alone while you figure it out and come back different before with the newfound knowledge of your true feelings and then run off to go and confess them?!" he got no answer as Jimmy had run inside to do exactly what Beezy said.

" Aw man! Now who am I gonna hang out with?" Beezy angrily asked to himself. He looked over and saw Cerbee. He smiled and grabbed Cerbee and asked "wanna play Whack a weevil?" in reply Cerbee bit his arm. "I'll take that as a yes!"

* * *

><p>Heloise had left Lucius' office a while ago. She now was walking out of the front door of the misery inc. building. She looked up to the sky and thought in her head 'why would I have said that? What happenEd to me? How did I get here? And most importantly, who am I?" she had so many questions and no answers. She was frustrated.<p>

Heloise angrily clutched her fist and punched a nearby wall in frustration. The wall collapses as a result. Then the card she had received earlier fell out of her dress. (I have no idea where she put it) Heloise looked down at the card and looked it over and decided.

"well , let's see if you really are psychic."

* * *

><p>Heloise stood in front of a medium sized tent. The tent was a light green color with some orchid colored patched on the sides and gold beads on the top of the tent. Heloise walked inside and pushed some purple beads that stood in the doorway out of her way. " Hello? Mrs. Bey are you in here?" Heloise called out in the tent suddenly the old woman from the other day appeard from the shadows and said "Hello little Heloise, have you come to learn of your origins?"<p>

Heloise turned towards her and said in a very serious voice.

"tell me who I am."

* * *

><p>that's all for now.<p>

Hope u like. Also around the next few months I will have some art for this up.


	5. Not so oblivious anymore

The new chappie is here.

* * *

><p>Heloise went inside and took a seat at Mrs. Bey's table. The room was a dark green color and was made up of almost the whole tent. There were jewels and odd objects like skulls, voodoo dolls, black magic books and banana milk. The table had a purple cloth on it and candles were put in a circular pattern on top of mysterious runes made of chalk dust. Mrs. Bey sat across from Heloise and spoke in her croaky voice. "so you finally decided to come and see me." Heloise rested her arm on the table and replied "actully I only came because no one else would tell me." she insisted. "your a stubborn girl aren't you? You can never admit when you need help or want some company." Mrs. Bey observed "look I came here for answers not for your claims." Heloise had an annoyed tone of voice as she spoke. Mrs. Bey just smirked at her and then said. "well since your so eager, let's get started."<p>

She put some dust on the runes and they began to glow. The chalk dust started to light up and the other lights in the tent dimmed to almost nonexistent. Heloise watched in awe at the candles before her as they started to emit smoke from the flames and the smoke then began to flow around the room.

Suddenly all Heloise could see was herself and Mrs. Bey. The rest was all smoke now. She turned around and felt for the furniture that was previously there and felt nothing. "what is this?" Heloise asked "this is the Praeteritum Memoriis, the path that lets you watch what has happened in the past." Mrs. Bey explained. For once Heloise was speechless, her brain was telling her that something like this was impossible, and yet it was. Mrs. Bey waved her hand and a light began to shine. "let's start when you were younger."

* * *

><p>Jimmy layed on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had been staring for about 20 minutes and still made no progress on...whatever he's doing.<p>

'Heloise...is it true? Could I have really fallen for her without knowing it?' he thought in his head. He had been stuck on the subject ever since Beezy had brought it up a while ago. Jimmy realized then that he had been feeling different about Heloise recently. He started to notice all of the littlest things she did, he began to feel a little tingly every time she touched his hand. He found himself staring at her beautiful blue eyes whenever she looked at him. He started to realize his feelings had grown.

'has she always been like that? So pretty, so strong, so fierce. Why haven't I ever noticed any of that before? ' He went and pulled a scrapbook out of thin air and looked through some of the pictures. There were pictures of him and Beezy, him and Heloise, both of them with him, and him with many others too. He kept this with pictures from all of his funnest times. He looked through the sections to find the one of him and Heloise. He found it and started to look at each photo. There were many of them, and in all of them he saw that they both looked so happy, except for the one with the sandwich, that time kind of annoyed her. He chuckled at that memory and looked to see the next few; At the carnival, having a picnic, covering the awe guy in paintballs. The next one he saw was him and her sitting with each other looking all beaten up after hitting a wall. He remembered that day so well.

'that was the first time I started to feel like this. Back when she was going out with peep. I started feeling weird when she was with him instead of me. But that feeling calmed down when she picked me over him.' he thought, then he backtracked a moment. 'wait, why did she pick me that day?' the gears in his head began to turn 'and wasn't she acting all flirty when she thought I was her secret admirer...wait...' he thought.

Then something finally clicked in his head. "oh sweet corn! The secret admirer thing, the whistling at the statue, the time we were fused to Beezy, the sweater! All this time I never noticed this before! She likes me! Heloise likes me!" the evidence had been thrown at him like a rock in the head and yet he never saw any of it. "She's liked me for all this time and it took me till now to figure it out! Ohmygosh the Schmeloise thing! How did she feel about me dating a robot...that looked like her!" everything was finally coming to him "I picked a robot over her. I'm Such a idiot! Why didn't I ever notice Shmeloise was just like her!?" he was mentally punching himself now. He felt terrible for ignoring all of her hints all this time.

he plopped back down on his bed and put his hands on his face. "why did it take me this long to see it. Heloise isn't just my friend. She's become more than that. She makes me feel so different. So warm and was I so oblivious to her feelings and my own. I don't just like Heloise...

I love her!"

* * *

><p>dun dun dun.<p>

Till next time. Btw the Jimmy subplot will be continued later but the next chapter or two will be all backstory. The story will also become more serious from this point.


	6. Heloises secret past

Welcome back everyone, this is going to be where the story starts to turn away from the silly roots of the show and go into more darker tones. There will be more humor later on but this chap will be completely serious.

* * *

><p>Heloise blinked her eyes. The flash temporarily blinded her. She rubbed her eyes open and let her eyes adjust to the sights. She found that she and were standing in a small house now. The walls were blue colored and pictures hung on the walls. A red couch was in the middle and a tv across from it.<p>

"Where are we?" Heloise questioned. Mrs. Bey turned to her and said. "this is your old home, we're watching your forgotten past. Be aware that no one can see or hear us in this state." Heloise just stared at the site in front of her. 'My old home... I used to live here?' she thought. Suddenly she whipped her head as she heard footsteps coming out of the doorway. Into the room came a older lady about the age of 35 or so with beautiful long brown hair that varied in shade. She wore a long white dress and a blue jacket. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue.

"who is that?" Heloise asked. "That is Heather St. Mortem , your mother."

Heloise stood wide eyed "M-m-my m-mother..." she chocked out. Suddenly a man walked into the room, he looked a little older than his wife and his hair was messy and black. His eyes were blue and he wore a brown coat and matching pants. "Dear have you seen our daughter?" he spoke. Heloise then looked at him and whispered "...dad..." Mrs. Bey just nodded.

Heather turned to her husband and said "I think I saw her playing with that toy wrench you gave her, she's been making her own pretend inventions lately." She rested her hand on her face and shook her head with a smile. Her husband chuckled, "Heloise! It's time to go out!" Her father yelled. Suddenly a small 3 year old girl ran into the room. She wore a soft white dress with a light pink tint and little red shoes. Her hair was tied into a small ponytail and her eyes were big and blue. She was holding a small green wrench and a object in one hand. "Oh my gosh! Th-that's me!" Heloise pointed in amazement.

Little Heloise ran over to her parents and handed them a little ball with tape over it. "It's a special invention I made, it turns into a car and you can drive around in it." her voice was so much higher and more childlike then now Heloise. Her parents chuckled and said "you really are a great inventor." Little Heloise looked up at them and said " One day I'm gonna be the bestest scientist in the world!" she jumped up happily. Her mom smiled and said "I know you will." the 3 of them walked out the door.

The room around Heloise and Mrs. Bey turned to smoke "what happened?!" Heloise asked "that flashback is over, now it's time to fast forward a few weeks." Mrs. Bey explained.

The area then flashed and a new location took its place. Heloise opened her eyes to find herself in a park. She looked around and saw her and her parents walking towards the playground. Heather turned to younger Heloise and said "Play nice." with that little Heloise went off and played on the playground. The current Heloise walked up closer to her parents and tried to touch her mothers her own hand went right through. 'Guess she was right. They can't see or touch me.' Heloise thought.

Meanwhile while the current Heloise was distracted, younger Heloise went up on top of the play area and went to go on the slide. Suddenly she bumped heads with a boy her own age. He wore blue overalls and a green shirt and his hair was blonde and sticking up. "Oops, I'm sorry." the boy apologised. "It's alright." Little Heloise replied "I haven't seen you around here, are you new?" Heloise asked. "nah, I'm just visiting my grandma, wanna go play with me for a bit?" the boy asked Heloise smiled and said "Sure."

Back with normal Heloise, she sat by her past parents and watched them talk about stuff. Then Heloise turned to Mrs. Bey and asked "I got another question, where is this place, it doesn't look anything like Miseryville, the skies blue and everyone here is a human like Jimmy." Mrs. Bey looked at her and said "This planet is called Earth. It's where you were born. You are actully a human too Heloise." Heloise asked another question "If I'm human, how'd I get to Miseryville?" Mrs. Bey turned to her and said "all will be explained soon."

Little Heloise and the boy kept on playing and laughing and having fun. "Thanks, this is the most fun I ever had." the boy told Heloise "I don't have many friends back where I come from." he told her "Well then, I'll be your friend. And you'll make lots of more friends one day too." Heloise told him. "you have a great smile, so just be happy." Heloise told him, the boy looked to her and smiled. They grabbed hands for a moment until the boy heard his mom yell. "It's time to go to grandmas now." the boy smiled and took one last look at the girl before saying "Bye, maybe we'll see each other agin one day." Heloise smiled "maybe." the two then let go and parted ways. Both rejoined with their parents, Heloise ran up to her parents and said "I made friends with a boy today!" Heather smiled at her and asked "What was his name?" Heloise looked surprised and said "I forgot to ask him!"

Across the park the boy told his mom " I finally made a friend, she was this really cute girl and she told me to be happy and smile." then he smacked his head and said "I forgot to ask her what her name was!" he tried to turn around to go back but his mom held his hand. "We gotta get going now, daddy's waiting for us." she told him. The boy looked back and stopped for a moment. His mother called again. "Come on Jimmy, we gotta get going."

* * *

><p>After that Heloise had seen many more flashbacks, her first day of school, her 5th birthday, and a certain lawnmower incident. Now she was watching a flashback of her and her mother In Heloises old bedroom, The room had light purple wallpaper and many things scattered about. Little Heloise was sitting in bed and her mom was sitting on top of the sheets. Heather had finished reading a bedtime story to young Heloise. As she started to get up Little Heloise spoke up.<p>

"Mommy?" her little voice asked. Heather turnd around "Yes sweetie." little Heloise smiled and said "I love you mommy." "I love you too my little Hely." with that Heather turned the lights off and young Heloise fell asleep.

As present Heloise watched this she said "I can't believe I used to be so sweet. It's kind of sickening." she hurled a bit in her mouth. She was mean and ruthless not sweet and kind. "what I don't understand is that I seem to have had a pretty happy life. What made me turn into who I am today?" she questioned. Mrs. Bey looked at her and spoke "You are about to find out."

The scene changed to Younger Heloise and her mother walking down the street. Heloise looked like she was about 6 or 7 at this point. Younger Heloise held her moms hand as she walked with her down the sidewalk. Her mom was carrying her purse and was watching Heloise walk with her and sing songs. "Hup ba da da da da da da da da, He ain't from around here if you know what I mean." little Heloise sang. She let go of her moms hand as she went to press the button on the crosswalk. Current Heloise watched her younger self and thought 'oh my god I sang!? I don't sing!? Well I do but I don't like to.' she thought.

The crosswalk sign said go and Heloise skipped out into the street, Heather walked a little behind her.

Then a car sped down the road.

Heather saw it coming and her eyes widened in fear. "Heloise!" she yelled as she went and pushed her daughter out of the street.

CRASH

Current Heloise felt her heart stop a bit. She couldn't believe the scene before her.

Heather had saved her daughter but at the cost of getting hit herself. Little Heloise brought herself up and ran over to her mother. Heather laid on the ground as her blood began to spill out and form a puddle around her, little Heloise put her hands on her moms arm and screamed. "Mommy! Mommy! Get up!" her eyes filled with tears and her voice got caught in her throat. Blood had gotten on to her little hands and she stared at them in horror. "Mommy..."

Police soon surrounded the scene and they took Heather into an ambulance truck. Little Heloise looked over and saw her father talking to one of the policemen. His face fell in shock at what the officer told him. Little Heloise told the cops about how her mother saved her. Her father walked away from them and over to his daughter.

Young Heloise looked up to her father, hoping he would give her a hug and say that mom was okay.

Instead his face twisted in anger and he said "You killed your mother."

* * *

><p>Next time (the preview the author was going to say had to be censored for spoilers.) and there will be violence and blood.<p>

Notes on this chap.

1. Heather got her name from the fact that HELoise comes from HELl, and HEAther comes from HEAven.

2. St. Mortem is Heloises last name. She never was given one so I made it up. St. Comes from her voice actress Tabitha st. Germain and Mortem means death in Latin because Heloise is a very violent girl.

3. Jimmy and Heloises first meeting was recycled from a different story idea about Jimmys origins but it was scrapped and put in here at the last moment.

4. The next chap was going to be a part of this put this chap ran on so long I saved it for the next chap.

Till next time.


	7. Break the cutie

Not much to say about this. Except that it's the most serious chap (and longest ) I have ever wrote and it has absolutely no funny moments and alcohol and drugs are referenced.

* * *

><p>Heloise stood there with her jaw dropped in shock. "What did he just say to me!?" she questioned out loud. Mrs .Bey turned to her and said. "Your mothers death twisted your fathers way of thinking, he began to blame you for what happened and mistreated you from then on." she explained. Heloise shook her head in disbelief "But-but he was so kind and caring a few flashbacks ago!" "Misery and anger can change a person." She replied.<p>

Suddenly the scene changed and Heloise was now looking at a young 8 year old version of herself. She was crying in her room. Her outfit had changed and was now A pink dress with a red sash across the waist and puffy pink sleeves, She wore small white shoes and still wore her hair in a ponytail. The younger Heloise was curled up on her bed and sobbing into her chest. Heloise looked around at her younger selfs room and had noticed it had become a lot more gloomier and grey. The walls were tattered and some of the toys on the ground were broken. "What happened here?" Heloise questioned. "this is just another regular day for you. After Heather died, your father became abusive towards you in an attempt to get out his anger and frustrations. As for the room. He would sometimes come in here to break your stuff to make you cry." she told her.

Suddenly the door swung open and Heloises father burst through the door. His shirt was all messed up and he held an empty bottle of beer in on hand. "I got a bad feeling about this." Heloise said to herself. "Heloise! You forgot to buy me more beer!" her dad shouted at her. "But daddy I just went to the store yesterday." little Heloises voice quietly spoke up. "Well go to the store again!" he commanded as he slapped her across the face! Heloise watched the scene unfold in shock. "Dont worry daddy, I'll go buy you some more beer." her young voice spoke while trying to hold back tears. "Well what are you waiting for?!" he then hit Young Heloises head with the beer bottle "Go!" he demanded as his daughter laid on the floor with the broken glass in her hair and tears in her eyes. As he left the room, little Heloise whimpered "But I love you daddy..."

The scene started to fade as Heloise found herself back in the Praeteritum memoriis. "How could he...I was just so young...and he treated me like dirt..." Heloise was in disbelief. Was this really how her life was like before Miseryville? "Unfortunately it gets worse." Mrs . Bey told her. "he also kicked you, beat you, cut you, and kept you from ever making any friends. He was determined to ruin you. But you kept believing that someday he would turn back to the loving father he once was...until one day..." Heloise looked back at her. "What happened on that day?" she questioned. Mrs. Bey answered by showing her the next scene.

Heloise looked and saw her old houses living room. Like her old room it had also become grey and tattered. Heloise looked and saw a 10 year old version of herself sitting on the floor writing something on a piece of paper. Heloise turned to Mrs . Bey. "So this is what caused me to become who I am today and how I got to Miseryville?" mrs . Bey nodded and said "Yes, but be warned. It is a dark day." Little Heloise heard a door open and turned to see her dad standing in the doorway.

"Welcome home daddy." she spoke in a quiet voice. "Heloise?" her dad spoke in an eerily calm tone. "Yes daddy?" she sounded nervous. "I realized something today." he stepped into the room and Little Heloise saw him throw a bottle of beer on the ground. "W-what did you realize?..." "I realized that...Heather would finally be avenged...if you were gone!" he looked at her with a murderous look in his eyes. "He had been drinking severely and did drugs ever since his wife died and it messed him up really bad." Mrs . Bey told Heloise as they watched.

Her father pulled a knife out of his pocket and shouted "Time to make things right!" He lunged forward at his daughter and swung the knife at her. Young Heloise dodged just in time but the knife got caught on her skirt and ripped part of it off to reveal a white undershirt. "Daddy what's happened to you?" she cried out in despair. "What's happened to me is that I have seen the truth now, you were never my daughter, your just a little monster!" he shouted and a slasher smile crossed his face as he leaped at her again. She tried to get out of the way but the knife still cut into her shoulder as it ripped her sleeve and blood began to run down her arm.

Tears fell down her face as her dad grabbed an old broken bottle and used it to stab her side. She fell down in pain as she felt more blood run down her body and saw her shoes her bloody from the blood on her legs. She saw she had landed on more broken glass as it sunk in and caused more cuts. She wiped away the shards but the cuts and teares in her dress and body remained. She quickly got up and evaded another blow as she ducked behind the couch. Her ponytail had become loose so she took out her hairband and let her hair fall to her waist. She breathed in heavily before hearing a footstep and dashing out from behind the couch just as her dad swung his knife at her.

Little Heloise was cornered against the wall. Her father inched closely torwards her and spoke with a large grin on his face. "Time to say goodbye." he laughed maniacly. He then threw the knife at her and Heloise was struck with panic and fear.

The knife flew at her and struck into her forehead.

Her fell back a bit against the wall as she pulled the knife from her forehead. Blood gushed out and fell onto her face like a river. She looked at her hands to see them covered in blood. Her eyes were struck with horror. Current Heloise felt up on her forehead and spoke quietly "...my scar..." she watched as her younger self quickly discard the knife and struggled to get up. With great speed she quickly ran out of the house and outside into the street. "Good enough. She'll most likely die from that head wound soon enough." her dad spoke as he watched his daughter run for her life.

Young Heloise ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The sky was dark and rain poured down onto the ground and onto her body. The blood dripped from her as she ran forward to who knows where. After 15 minutes she turned into an alleyway and fell to her knees. Her breath was heavy and deep. Tears stained her face as well as blood and she opened her eyes to see where she was and pulled her knees to her chest. She looked up to the sky and cried "Daddy...why?"

Heloise watched this and felt something fall on her cheek. A tear. "I-Im crying!" Heloise was alarmed, she had only cried a few times in her life. But know she saw that there where other times she cried too.

Young Heloise spoke softly to herself "All I ever did was love my daddy and mommy. It's not my fault mom died...is it? Why does daddy hate me so much for this. I-I-I loved him and this is what I get in return!?" Young Heloise felt something die inside of her. And felt a new thing enter her. Misery.

"Never again will this happen." her young voice became a lot more serious in tone, "I only loved him and he tried to murder me. All I ever did was show kindness and caring and this is where it got me. I opened my heart to him and got burned. So now I shall never open up my heart to anyone again!" her eyes showed look of betrayel and anger. "I shall never be nice to anyone again. If the world chooses to become my enemy, then I'll makea everyone else feel the misery I suffer." her voice was now dark and evil like the Heloise we know today. All of her innocence and niceness were permanently gone from her heart. She was now the mean and cruel Heloise that lives to this day.

Suddenly a voice spoke to her. "Would you like to take out your anger on others and cause misery to all?" she looked around and said "Yes. I would." "Then step into this portal." the voice told her as a black and red portal opened up in front of her. Heloise didn't have a second thought about it and stepped inside.

Everything went dark for a moment but then she looked around to see an orange sky and a small town. "Welcome to Miseryville." the voice spoke.

* * *

><p>Wow I actully ended up having to cut the backstory into 3 chapters instead of the original 1.<p>

And btw I never named Heloises dad so if anyone has a suggestion...

A moral that Heloises dad has taught us is to not do drugs or alcohol, they'll only mess you up.

Next chap will be the conclusion to Helly's backstory.


	8. Welcome to Miseryville

Hello everyone, This chap will bring back a little of the comedy of before but still be serious.

On with the story!

* * *

><p>Young Heloise looked around at the city before her. The buildings looked similar to her worlds but had more distinct shapes. The sky was an orange color instead of blue. Heloise looked at the city and saw demons and monsters of all kinds.<p>

"Where am I?" Heloise asked to herself. "Your in Miseryville, didn't you hear me at the end of last chapter?" the voice spoke back to her. "Yes but where is Miseryville? And why the heck am I talking to an disembodied voice?" Heloise questioned. "Miseryville is in a dimension that is separate from the one you come from. This world is filled with demons of all shapes and sizes and many strange creatures. Currently you are the only human on this planet." thevoice exclaimed . "But why did you bring me here? Who are you?" young Heloise asked "It's a secret to everyone." the voice told her. Young Heloise made a face that showed she was not amused.

Little Heloise began to walk into the city, she was amazed at the sight of so many demons existing in one place, they also didn't treat her being a human any differently and just went with their own business. A few stopped to look at her but only because she was covered in blood. Young Heloise remembered the blood on her and went to find the nearest bathroom to wash off.

"Excuse me?" she asked a random monster. He didn't listen to her. "Excuse me?!" she spoke louder but still failed to grab his attention "Hey over here!" she yelled back and the monster turned to her "Where's the nearest restroom?!" she demanded. The monster shook a bit then pointed to a nearby building. "Thank you." she said in a fake sweet voice. 'Guess in Miseryville people only pay attention to you if your aggressive.' she noted.

Current Heloise watched her younger self in awe "That's when you began being mean and aggressive to everyone." Mrs. Bey spoke to her. Heloise watched her younger self go and wash off most of the blood from her wounds. Her younger self felt her forehead and sighed. Heloise looked at her and said "Must be having a difficult time adjusting huh?" Mrs . Bey turned to her and said "When you find yourself in a heck like 2nd dimension, your bound to feel a bit out of place." "But I don't remember feeling out of place. How did I lose my memory?" Heloise asked. "Wait and see." was her answer.

Young Heloise walked out the door and back into the city. She had put a wrap of toilet paper on her head to stop the bleeding. "What do I do now?" she wondered out loud. Her first thoughts on what to do next was finding a place to stay. And for that she needed a job. "Ok now where can I get a job?" she wondered as she put her hand on her chin. Suddenly a flier hit her in the face. She pulled it off and looked at it. 'Help wanted. Misery inc scientist wanted. Previous one exploded from an explosion.' Little Heloise looked it over and commented "Well this is convenient."

A few minutes later she found herself in Misery inc. She was sitting in an office with green wallpaper and various statues around. In front of her sat an angry looking short red demon. Lucius Heinous the 7th. "So you say your from out of town and you want a job as a scientist?" he asked the little girl before him. "Yes mr. Heinous." She answered. "Well how good at inventing are you?" he asked. "I always came in 1st place at my schools science fair." Heloise answered. "Show me." Lucius told her. "Samy!" Lucius yelled, and a green goblin like monster appeared next to him. "Show this girl to the test room." Lucius instructed.

Samy took Heloise into a testing room. It was white and had basically nothing in it except for a table with many different tools and parts on it. "Alright miss..." Samy spoke "Heloise." young Heloise told him. "Alright miss Heloise, if you want a job you have to create a gadget that can cause misery and pain to others with just those parts. The goal is to use the gadget to make that little kid over there cry." Samy explained and then pointed to a small red demon with a beanie across the room. "Will this involve food?" the young demon asked (Guess who it is) And so Heloise used her knowledge of machinery and science to construct a small ray gun in a matter of minutes. "That was quick!" Lucius commented. Young Heloise then aimed and fired something at the little demon. It was a small arrow that hit his forehead. A scroll fell down and it read 'No food for you' the little demon cried "Why must I be tormented by this scroll of terrible words!?" he screamed then ran off crying.

"Well you managed to make my son run off in tears." Lucius commented. "That was your son..." Heloise asked nervously. "Yes but don't worry, Beezy will forget about that in a minute then go fall asleep on his couch." Lucius told her. "For showing that you are able to create such misery in such a short time span. You have the job." Heloise smiled but then remembered something. "One more thing, if I ever ask about my past tell me That I never wanted to speak of it again." She told him seriously. Lucius was confused by the request but nodded his head in acceptance.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Heloise was in a small laboratory looking at the machine she had just created. An amnesia machine. "It would be a lot easier to forget all the pain I went through." she spoke to herself. Her appearance had changed from earlier, she switched her torn pink dress and white shoes for a long maroon dress and matching flats. Her hair was held back in her ponytail, and her wound had been stitched up into a scar.<p>

"She looks just how I look today." Current Heloise commented. "That machine was how I lost my memories wasn't it?" she questioned. "Yes, you wished to bury your memories in order to forget the pain. It appears though that they still laid dormant in your mind and came out in dream form every once in a while." Mrs. Bey explained.

Little Heloise wrote herself a note. 'Dear me, if you don't remember anything then here is what you need to know. Your name is Heloise, your 10 years old, your birthday is Luctober 30th, your an amazing inventor, and you wish to make everyone suffer and love causing misery. Some guy named Dorkus is arranging living plans for you. You are a misery inc scientist. Dont ask about your past. It's not important and you don't want to know. Just live this life like you always would have. Just remember. Don't show kindness to anyone.' the note read.

Little Heloise gulped and whispered. "Goodbye old life, mother...forgive me." with that she pressed the button and the machine shot a ray at her. As soon as she was shot by the beam, the machine destroyed itself. And left a little girl lying on the floor.

She opened her eyes and asked "What...where am I? " she was confused but then noticed the note next to her and read it over.

"And you know the rest from this point on." Mrs. Bey told current Heloise as they arrived back in the Praeteritum memoriis. Heloise stood in shock for a moment before letting herSelf fall to the floor. "I can't believe it...my life was so good, then became so horrible." she felt something wet on her cheek. "I'm crying again!? I don't cry! I'm Heloise, the most meanest person in Miseryville! Crying once in a day is rare enough but I can't be crying again!?" but still she cried. She felt a hole in her heart be ripped open. Her memories were too much for her and she began letting more tears fall.

"My own father, he ruined me...tried to kill me...he never loved me..." she whispered under her breath. She was truly hurt. "Now now Heloise," Mrs. Bey put her hands on Heloises shoulders. "it know it may seem as if your father never loved you, but do you want to know the truth?" Heloise turned her head.

"The truth, is that no one loves you!"

* * *

><p>wow this story sure has a lot of cliffhangers. Jimmy's back next chap so stay tuned. The story will have only less than 5 chapters left now.<p> 


	9. From bad to worse

Sorry for the wait, but here's the new chap. Not much else to say so I'll just stop talking...er typing.

* * *

><p>Heloise stared at Mrs. Bey with wide eyes. "What..." she chocked out. She tried to speak but found no words would come out.<p>

"You heard me, no one loves you!" Mrs. Bey's voice rose as at Heloise. Heloise was taken aback by her volume and her words. Mrs. Bey clutched her arm and squeezed it "Your whole life you have been neglected and ignored." Mrs. Bey continued "Your mother left you, your father betrayed you, and you never had any friends you could trust." Heloise whipped her arm away from mrs. Bey's grip, only for her to get slapped by her hand.

"Your father pretended to love you until he finally saw the monster you truly are, when you killed your mother!" Heloise turned her head and shouted "I didn't kill her! She sacrificed herself to save me!" "Then why didn't she stop you from running out into the street in the first place?! She must have been so happy to be away from you!" Mrs. Bey shouted. "And your father looked at you with nothing but hate in his eyes, he abused you, hit you, hurt you, tortured you, and always was wishing for your death!"

Heloise stood up and stood her ground. "Yeah well he-" she began but Mrs. Bey interrupted her "well he what? He never cared for you, after your mother died he made sure none of your friends would ever get near you, he told everyone who knew you how you killed your own mother, and they all began to silently hate you!" she told her. "Wait he did what?!" Heloise asked, Mrs. Bey ignored her and went on "And even in Miseryville there is no one who loves you! Your boss Lucius is only using you for your brilliance, the other misery inc workers fear and hate you. Heck, all of Miseryville fears and hates you! They call you an evil witch and pray that you will go away one day!"

Heloise tried to walk away from Mrs. Bey, but somehow she came up from behind her when she began to back off. "People only hang out with you for their own benefit or because they are forced to, no one gives a frick about you!" Mrs. Bey spoke loudly. Heloise looked around and saw that there was no where to run. "No one likes you, not Lucius, not his idiot son, not your one eyed assistant, ...and especially not that Jimmy two shoes." mrs. Bey grinned evilly at that last part.

At that moment, Heloise felt a very sharp pain in her heart. "W-what." tears had begun to reform after she had tried so hard to keep them in. She felt her voice break and her body shake as she spoke. "Y-your lying! Jimmy does like me!" she yelled more confidently. "If he likes you, then how come he never returns your feelings for him?" Mrs. Bey questioned. "He just slow, he'll figure out I like him someday!" Heloise argued. "How long have you been trying to win his heart? Youve been trying for months and he never even gave you a single sign of affection." "Yes he has, he's hugged me and said what a good friend I am plenty of times!"

Mrs. Bey looked at her "Just a friend? Not the way you see him, you love him with all your heart. And does he return it? No! He goes around using you so that you can build him inventions and help him solve his problems! Remember Schmeloise? A robot that was exactly like you in every way, and he chose it over you! He pushed you in the mud for hades's sake! He ditched you for his friend plenty of times, and ignored your hints of romance without a second thought!" she took a step closer to Heloise.

"Face it, he will never love you. No one will ever love you."

Heloise looked at her and tried to say something, but found she couldn't. Heloise had lost. "You-your right." she put her head down "no one would ever love a heartless monster like me..." she dropped to the ground. For the first time since her father scarred...she felt true misery.

Mrs. Bey suddenly began to glow an eerily midnight blue. Her form began to change into something new. "Yes child, surrender yourself to your pain and sadness. The sadder and more miserable your heart, the more delicious it will be!" a huge Cheshire grin formed On her face as her transformation finished. "And now, it's time to feast."

* * *

><p>Back in the suburbs of Miseryville, Jimmy was pacing around his living room, Beezy and Cerbee watched him as they sat on the couch.<p>

"So you've discovered your in love with one of your closest friends, I'm sure it's not that big a deal." Beezy tried to comfort his friend. "Are you kidding?!" Jimmy stopped and turned to Beezy. "It's a huge deal! I finally figured out that Heloise likes me and now I know that I like her too! But i took so long to figure it out that she probably doesn't even like me anymore." he moped.

"Thanks for summing up what's been happening since we last saw your subplot in this story. But your overreacting a bit." Beezy told his pal. "So everyone else already knew she liked you from the get go and you took an extremely long time to figure it out and had even rejected some of her previous attempts at winning her heart without even knowing it. It's not that bad." Beezy spoke, trying to make Jimmy feel better, the exact opposite happened. "Oh man, she probably hates me now..." Jimmy sat onthe couch and slouched down.

The two sat in silence for a moment until Cerbee barked up and jumped on his owners lap. He barked something encouraging and though Jimmy had no idea what it meant, he had a feeling it was along the lines of 'never give up, she still likes you, it's not too late to confess your feelings'. Jimmy smiled at Cerbee then stood up and announced "I can't give up without even trying! I know now that I have feelings for Heloise, and at the very least I have to let her know that." he then proceeded to run out of his house and down the streets to find Heloise.

"You go Jimmy! You can totally do it!" Beezy shouted as Jimmy left. As soon as he was gone he turned to Cerbee and whispered "He can't do it."

* * *

><p>Jimmy ran down the streets of Miseryville and called out "Heloise? Heloise?" suddenly he spotted Peep standing on the sidewalk. "Hey Peep, have you seen Heloise anywhere?" he asked. "Shore I 'ave, she went ova to that weird tent ova there." he spoke in his British accent. "Thanks Peep, although it's kind of a weird coincidence that you know where she is?" Jimmy asked suspiciously. Peep quickly hid the pair of binoculars he was holding behind his back and grinned sheepishly.<p>

Jimmy shrugged it off and ran down to the green tent. "Heloise? Are you in there?" he yelled out.

Suddenly the ground began to shake below his feet, the tent began to crumble away as a giant monstrous beast burst through the roof. The creature was giant and worm like, it's body was the darkest shade of blue imaginable and had lighter blue fragments floating in its body. The lower half of the creature was thin and snake like, it had many spikes on the end of its tails and it looked like a mace. On the upper half of the body there were two claw like hand in the front of its chest area, and it's head was big and round shaped Andy lacked a neck, 4 horns were on the top of the creatures forehead and many tentacles sprouted from the sides like hair. Their was a diamond shaped white mark on the forehead under the horns and it's eyes were long and pure white. It sported a big and evil grin on its face, the monster appeared to have a slimy ink like texture to it. But what caught Jimmy's attention was that inside the center of its body was a small glowing sphere...with Heloise curled up inside!

"Heloise!"

* * *

><p>hopefully It won't take me so long to update next time. Btw I just found out that an official Jimmy two shoes DVD is coming out at the end of this month! I already preorderd mine on eBay.<p>

Till next time.


	10. Holding out for a hero

Time for more! Nothing else to write here so I'll shut up. This is the longest chapter of anything I have written.

* * *

><p>Back in Lucius' office, the demon was sitting in his desk drinking a cup of coffee. "Boss!" Samy burst in and caused Lucius to drop the hot beverage on his head. "Ow! What is it Sammy?!" he asked as he wiped off the coffee. "A shadow leach has appeared downtown!" Samy spoke urgently. Lucius had a look of surprise on his face. "A shadow leech? But I thought they were extinct?" he questioned "Well apparently there's still one more."Samy replied as Lucius walked up to the window to see the Shadow leech knock over a building. "Boss, a shadow leech needs someone miserable to give it power. Someone is probably trapped inside of it." Samy explained.<p>

Lucius stared at the monster then said "Great! More misery! Just leave the shadow leech be Samy. If it starts to concern me in any way, then take action." he ordered as he walked back to his desk. Samy looked out the window and said "Wonder who got lured in by the shadow leech. Whoever it is must be feeling a lot of emotional pain if they we're able to make the shadow leech grow that big."

* * *

><p>"Heloise!" Jimmy screamed. He saw her floating inside an orb within the shadow leech, she appeared to be curled up into a defensive ball like position. Jimmy glared at the towering beast before him and shouted "Hey you! What have you done to Heloise?!" The shadow leech turned around and spoke "I have done nothing but show her the truth." the leech's voice was dark and echo-y. "It is everyone else who is to blame for hurting this 'poor girl'." she continued.<p>

Jimmy walked up closer and said "Give her back right now!" his voice was firm and serious. The Shadow leech slithered closer to him "I'm afraid I can't do that. This girl has given me the strength to destroy everything and anything I want!" the leech spoke and proceeded to demonstrate her power by knocking over all the buildings in the block. Everyone had already ran away in fear so Jimmy was the only one around. Jimmy winced at the force of the hits as the dust cleared around him. Now there were only piles of rubble and pieces of buildings around him.

"And that's not all!" the shadow leech announced. She lifted her hands and shadows began to move from all around and began to stand up and materialize into blog like creatures. "As a Shadow leech, I am able to manipulate the shadows around me. Your little friend has supplied me enough power to be able to make an army of shadows that I can command!" she boasted.

Jimmy stood frozen in place. He stared at the monsters all around him. Then he looked straight at the shadow leech and at Heloise trapped inside. He felt something snap inside of him. It felt like a switch had been turned on, and now for the first time in a long time, he felt angry. He clenched his fist and a fire erupted in his eyes.

"Let her go." Jimmy spoke quiet and firm. The shadow leech looked at him and questioned "What was that? I didnt quite hear you." Jimmy raised his head and looked straight at the beast. "I said." A shadow snuck up behind him ready to attack but Jimmy Hit it with an offhand backhand. "Let. Her. Go." his voice filled with rage.

The shadow leech only had a second to be surprised before Jimmy ran forward and fought against her shadow minions. They clawed and barred their fangs at him but Jimmy pressed forward and punched and kicked the shadow minions till they had all fallen within a matter of minutes. The shadow leech stared with her jaw dropped as this occurred. "Wow. I did NOT see that coming." she commented.

Jimmy turned his attention to the dark giant before him. He glared at her then charged forward. The shadow leech swung her tail at him and he narrowly dodged the spikes as he pushed onward. The Shadow leech tried to grab him with her claws but Jimmy somersaulted under them. Jimmy finally managed to get close enough to the shadow leech for the next part of his plan. He grabbed on to the shadow leech and tried to grab on to her. He then felt that the leech's main body was a slimy substance and that his hands melted right into it. "Wuh?" Jimmy questioned before being swatted away by a tentacle from the creatures head.

Jimmy was knocked a few feet away on the ground. He began to get up when he had an idea. "Bet you can't grab me with your tentacles!" he taunted. The shadow leech snared at him and proceeded to grab him with her tentacles. She lifted Jimmy up to her face "I'm getting really peeved off at you." she spoke at him. "Then be prepared to get really peeved off!" Jimmy smugly announced. He bit into her and caused the shadow leech to wince in pain before letting go of him. As Jimmy fell, he quickly moved so that he would land right on the middle of the shadow leech's body. The force of his drop enabled him to go right through the slimy substance that the body was made of and into the creature itself.

Jimmy opened his eyes and saw that darkness was all around him. He found that he was able to breath inside of the goo. 'Strange' he thought to himself. He looked around and saw the orb keeping Heloise captive. Jimmy swam through the slime and headed for her. After a minute of digging through the slime he was able to reach the orb that contained her. He looked inside and saw that she was still curled up in a ball like position and he noticed that she was crying! 'Heloise...is crying!? That is definnately not normal!' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Inside of the sphere, Heloise held her arms to her knees and allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. Her hair was messed up and her dress was a little torn in different areas. All the while she heard Mrs. Bey's voice ringing through her head, telling her that she wasn't loved by anyone. For the first time she could remember, she felt that she was completly alone.<p>

"Heloise!"

Her eyes shot open and she lifted her head up slowly. She saw that Jimmy was right outside of her prison. "Jimmy!?" she gasped in surprise. 'Whats he doing here' she thought. "Heloise, I'm here to get you out of this thing!" Jimmy called to her as he put his hands on the sphere. Unlike the slimy stuff he was floating in, the sphere was solid.

Heloise looked at him for a moment before she remembered what mrs. Bey had said "He will never love you. No one will ever love you." at the memory of those words, Heloise put her head back down and cried again. Jimmy looked at her with deep concern and asked "Heloise, what's wrong? Why are you so sad?" Heloise remained in the same position as she replied "Because I'm alone." her voice was small and quiet. You could hear the strain from her crying."

"I'm all alone Jimmy. No one ever cared about me. They all were just using me or feared me. No one ever loved me in my life." she started to choke on her words "I-it took me till toda-ay to realize th-that everyone hated m-me." She hugged her knees closer to her chest. "I'm all alone. I'm all alone!" with that she started to sob again.

Jimmy looked at her and his heart began to hurt. He had never seen Heloise like this before. She was usually so strong, to see her broken like this crushed his heart. Tears formed in his eyes too. He looked at her and said softly. "No." she looked up at him for a moment. "Your wrong Heloise. There are people who care about you!" his voice began to rise in determination. He was determined to reach her.

"Stop lying Jimmy. I already know the truth." she cried as she started to look away. "I'm not lying Heloise! Just look at me." he pleaded. She slowly turned back to look at him.

"Heloise...you are not alone in this world. There are people who care about you and love you." he looked straight into her eyes and continued to speak "What ever you've been told was a lie! You are never alone! There is always someone out there who would do anything to protect you! Someone who would risk their life to keep you safe! Someone who cares about you through thick and thin!" he felt tears fall down his face. Heloise looked at him and then whispered "But no one loves me..." "Your wrong Heloise! **I Love you!**" he shouted out.

Heloise's eyes shrunk to little dots as she heard that. She looked at him and asked "W-w-what did you say?" Jimmy looked at her and spoke "I said that I love you Heloise. I always have. I'm sorry that I never told you until now. But I truly love you from the bottom of my heart." he told her softly and sincerly. Heloise was about to say something, when a claw came in and grabbed Jimmy away. "Heloise!" he screamed as he was pulled out of the Shadow leech.

Heloise sat there in shock. "He loves me..." she whispered to herself. "Don't listen to him! He was playing with you!" she heard Mrs. Bey's voice tell her. "No! He was telling the truth! I could see it in his eyes that he meant ever word he said!" Heloise raised her voice as she stood up. "You were the one who was lieing to me!" she shouted in anger at the shadow leech. "You were wrong! There is someone out there who cares about me! I'm not alone! Jimmy loves me, and I love him!"

Suddenly, waves of blue energy began to encircle Heloise. Her ponytail came undone and her hair began to flow freely as the power around her began to rise. "I am through with listening to you! You were the one who was only using me! You were one who never cared for me! And I am not letting you get away with any of that!" she shouted. "But Heloise-" "But nothing! You used me for your own personal gain! You want more power!? Then I'll give you more power!" she yelled as the energy exploded around her and caused the sphere to break. "I'm stronger than you think I am! And I finally figured something out! If you get your strength from negative feelings, then I wonder what happens when I fill myself with positive feelings while I'm in here!" as she shouted those words, the glow around her intensified into a burst of light. It ripped through the shadow leech's body like it was nothing.

"No! No! I can't lose to a little girl!" the shadow leech screamed as the light overwhelmed her and she dropped Jimmy from her claws. "I'm not a little girl! I am Heloise!" Heloise shouted as the light destroyed the shadow leech. The burst sent a beam of light into the sky as the monster disintegrated into nothing.

Jimmy picked himself of the ground as the light began to dim away. He looked around for Heloise and called out to her "Heloise!?" suddenly he noticed something moving in the spot where the light was centered. Heloise pulled herself off of the ground and heard Jimmy's call. "Jimmy!" she called back to him. Her hair hung down to her waist and her dress was still ripped in a few spots. She looked out to see Jimmy about 10 feet away from her. The two looked at each other and they both smiled.

"Jimmy!" Heloise shouted to him as she ran torwards him. Jimmy stood in place with his arms wide open. Heloise leaped into his arms when she reached him and Jimmy pulled her into a hug. They stood there for a moment just staying in each others arms. They then pulled their heads away from the embrace and looked at each other. The two of them began to lean in as their lips parted...

"Nngh!" Heloise grunted in pain and suddenly her head rolled to the side and she began to fall down. Jimmy quickly grabbed her and held him up to his chest. He looked at the unconscious girl in his arms and called her name "Heloise? Heloise!"

* * *

><p>cliffhanger.<p>

Next chap is the last one.

Hope you all liked.


	11. Sweet Dreams

Finally. The last chap. Mostly serious but a little comedy with Beezy in it. I'm gonna shut up so I can write the story now.

* * *

><p>Jimmy sat next to Heloise's bed as she laid unconscious. She had passed out in his arms just when everything looked like it was going to be ok. He took her back to her house just as Lucius arrived to find out where the Shadow leech had went. Lucius was disappointed that the monster was no longer causing misery and had failed to notice Jimmy carrying Heloise away.<p>

Heloise was laying under the covers of her bed with her arms on top of the blanket, her hair was still loose and spread out as she laid. The only way to tell that she was still alive was the fact that her chest still rose with her breathing. Jimmy held one of her hands in his own and looked at her with tears in his eyes. It broke his heart to see her like this.

Suddenly a shadow appeared behind Jimmy...

"Yo Jimmy!"

Beezy's voice rang out and started the blonde boy. He looked back in surprise to his demon friend. "Beezy?! What the heck man?!" Jimmy looked at him but still held onto Heloise's hand. "Are you done watching Heloise sleep yet? You said we would play later and it's later!" Beezy complained.

"Sorry Beez, but I can't leave. I have to stay and make sure Heloise is ok." Jimmy explained "But you've been sitting here for 4 days!" Beezy yelled dramatically. "It's only been 2 hours." Jimmy told him. "Eh. Same difference. She'll be fine." Beezy told his best friend. Suddenly Beezy's phone rang and he answered it "Yo." on the other end Samy was looking frantic. "Beezy you gotta come over quick! Your new pet Grugly Has been hit by a truck!" Samy yelled. "He'll be fine" "He's dead Beezy." "He'll be fine." and with that, Beezy turned off his phone and began walking out. "Later Jimmy." Jimmy just watched him go as he tried to understand what just happened.

Jimmy turned his attention back to the girl laying before him. As another tear escaped his eyes he whispered " Heloise...please wake up soon."

* * *

><p>Heloise slowly opened her eyes as she felt a warm light approach her. "Huh?" she mumbled. She began to sit up slowly and looked around. Where was she?<p>

Her surroundings were a faint pinkish color with gold light shining down in little patches. She noticed that she was sitting on some sort of pink cloud like substance. "What happened? Where am I?" she asked herself

"Your in the dreamworld."

Heloise whipped her head around looking for the source of the voice. It was gentle yet firm and sounded warm. "Who's there?" she questioned out loud. She noticed a silhouette walking torwards her through the cloudy stuff. The silouette began to step into the light as it spoke "Oh Heloise, I was really hoping you would remember the voice of your own mother."

The figure stepped into the light to reveal herself as Heather, Heloise's mother.

Heloise's eyes widened as she sat there in disbelief. "...m...mom...?" she choked out. Heather smiled at her and said "It's been a long time hasn't it my little Hely." Heloise rose to her feet and ran over to her mother and gave her a hug. Tears of joy began to fill her eyes but did not fall from her eyes. She couldnt believe what she was seeing.

"Mom, is it really you?! I thought you had died!" Heloise told her. Heather wrapped her arms around her daughter and said "I'm sorry Heloise. But I did die." Heloise then shot her eyes open and asked "Then...does that mean I'm-" "No Heloise, you are still alive." Heather answered. "This is a world within your dreams. After you broke free of that shadow leech, your energy was depleted and you passed out. I was able to break away from the afterlife to talk to you for a bit. It seems that you finally remembered who you are." Heather explained. "I've watched you for all this time Heloise. I was only never able to talk to you because you sealed away your memories. But because you have regained them, I was able to see you once more."

Heloise looked to the ground in shame "Then you must know what I've become now huh?" Heather lifted her chin up and said "It is alright. Just because your a evil scientist that causes pain to others. Doesn't mean you don't have a good heart." Heloise looked at her with confusion at that "Um mom. I torture people for fun! How can I still have a good heart?" "Because you still believe in things such as love and one possesses traits such as those, then one can never truly be evil." Heather explained.

Heloise thought for a moment then asked "Mom, I just need to know something. Why did you die to save me?" Heather embraced her daughter once more. "I did it because I love you. What that witch said about no one loving you was a big fat lie. There are people who love you." she stopped for a moment as she faintly heard Jimmy's voice calling for Heloise in the distance. "And right now, there's someone who loves you waiting for you to wake up." Heather spoke. Heloise looked in surprise and whispered "Jimmy!" "He's waiting for you Heloise, go."

Heloise turned to her mother "Will I ever see you again?" "Only time will tell. Just remember, I will always be watching you. And I will always be in your heart." Heather smiled and the two shared one last embrace before Heloise felt a light pulling her away.

* * *

><p>Back in Heloise's room, Heloise began to stir. Jimmy looked at her and a gentle smile appeared on his face. Heloise opened her eyes to see Jimmy looking down at her with a loving smile "Heloise! Your awake!" he said happily.<p>

Heloise gave him a small smile and playfully asked "What'd I miss?" she lifted herself up and sat upright instead of laying down. "Well Lucy came by looking for the monster and Beezy stopped by. Nothing much." he answered "Heloise, are you ok?" his voice filled with concern. "Yeah, I just used up my energy and blacked out for a bit. I'm ok now." she reassured him. Jimmy let out a sigh of relief then continued "You really scared me Heloise. For a second I thought you were dead!" he admitted "Come on Jimmy, it'll take more than a giant evil monster to kill me." she paused for a moment "But...thanks for worrying..." blush spread over both of theyre faces.

After a moment of silence, Jimmy finally spoke up. "So Heloise. How did you get inside that creature in the first place?" Heloise's face fell and she turned her head away from him. She gripped the blanket on her bed and said quietly "She tricked me. She said she would tell me my past, and she did. But she also told me lies and told me that I was unloved and hated." Jimmy looked at her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. "Well she did lie. Because I love you. And that will never change." Jimmy said sincerely. Heloise returned the hug and said "I know that now Jimmy, and...I love you too." she admitted.

Jimmy smiled and hugged her tighter. "Heloise, I want you to know that even if you feel alone...or think that everything is hopeless...just remember that I will always be there for you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize my feelings, and I'm sorry that I caused you pain in the past because of my obliviousness. But now I'm here for you, and I always will be." Heloise felt tears of joy returned to her eyes. "Man Jimmy, why did you have to make me cry again? It's gonna ruin my image." she said as she cuddled up to his chest. Jimmy ran his hand through her hair as she laid on his chest.

A few minutes of silence passed until Jimmy and Heloise let go of each other and looked into each others eyes. The two began leaning forward and closed their eyes.

And then they're lips touched in their first kiss.

It was soft and sweet, but filled with love. The kiss lasted for a minute until both pulled away. Heloise wrapped her arms around his neck and said "Do you have any idea how long I've waited to do that?" "I do now." he smiled. Heloise then rested her head on Jimmy's lap. She sighed softly and Jimmy put his hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

A few minutes later and Jimmy hears her breathing deeply. He looks and see's her asleep on his lap. "She just woke up and now she's back to sleep again." he chuckled to himself. He bent over and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Sleep tight Heloise."

* * *

><p>And that my friends is the end of the story. I already have a small one shot sequel to this. But it would just be about Jimmy and Heloise's first date.<p>

Also for anyone who's wondering. I imagine Heather being voiced by Nicole Oliver and sounding like Princess Celestia from My Little Pony. (Fun fact, Heloise is voiced by Princess Luna)

So I hoped you all liked this story. See u all l8tr


End file.
